Because of Pam
by maddikinz940
Summary: Roy's POV of how he delt with pam leaving him. 10 years in the future. What happens when Roy substitutes for Pam and Jim's daughter's third grade class. How will he deal with the truth. LAST CHAPTER! What happens when Roy finally sees Pam.
1. Miss Fraiser's class

_Hey everyone this is my first fanfic EVER!!! I got this idea when I was writing another fan fic (that i haven't published) and it just came to me I wrote it in like an hour thanks to Shaneener for not killing me with grammar and just being awesome. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was ten years 23 days and one week since it had happened. Since Pam had called off the wedding. Roy couldn't lie.

He had been heart broken.

He had been with Pam for 10 years

10 YEARS!!!!!!

They had gotten together again once, but things were worse than they had ever been.

There were fights and tears and Roy didn't know why.

Then Pam told him.

It was because of that loser Jim Halpert. He had kissed her.

He had kissed HIS Pam.

He had kissed her and it ruined everything.

It had ruined love

It had ruined friendship

It had ruined his Pam.

But most of all it had ruined his sense of pride.

Roy was never very proud of himself, but because he had Pam it made it okay.

If he had Pam, It made all his failures okay.

Because he had Pam he could go home from a bad day at work and realize it was all worth it because of Pam.

When she had first told him she wanted to call off the wedding, he didn't believe her. He made her sit down and eat dinner with him. He couldn't process it.

_She wants to leave me after 10 years of being together WHAT DID I DO WRONG!!!_

He had thought.

She kept on trying to leave. She kept on telling him she had to go. But he wouldn't let her go. She kept on asking and pleading but he wouldn't let her go NEVER EVER LET HER GO. Then he looked at her face. She was looking at him with this furious look on her face, tears were pouring out of her eyes and she was shaking.

It was an image that Roy would try to forget but never could. It was an image that meant what a horrible monster he was and how he had hurt someone that he had loved deeply.

After that he let her go she only came back once to get her things.

He didn't try to stop her

He didn't want to see her like that ever again.

About a week later he got into a drunk driving accident.

He never told anyone but when that happened the car he hit had a family in it. It had a mother a father and two kids that were both in elementary school. When he hit the car he killed the dad and injured the little boy. HE tried playing it off as though he had just hit a couple of teenagers and none of them had been hurt.

He had even tried to convince himself that it had never happened

But it did.

It did happen.

The car crash made him realize something. It made him realize that things needed to change. He didn't want to accept it at first. He still worked at Dunder Mifflin. And he tried to win Pam back thinking he could convince her (along with himself) that he had changed. It worked for a little while but not really. Then he found out why things were so bad. He then realized, THEN AND THERE that things NEEDED to change.

When he got fired for assaulting Jim Halpert. Instead of going out and killing jim and ending up in jail. That night he enrolled for city college.

He never told anyone but he had always loved teaching people things and had always wanted to be a teacher, he decided it was time.

Now ten years later he was sitting at _Miss Fraiser's _desk, reading through the lesson she had planned out for him for that day.

He had graduated and was now substituting for teachers at school.

This school was Scranton Elementary School. He was subbing for a third grade class. Not to difficult. Third graders had always been his favorite. They weren't crazy and scared like K- 2nd graders and they weren't too cool like 4th- 12th graders.

The bell rang.

Roy got up to the front of the class to present himself to the class.

The kids came in the looked at Roy then at the board that read _Mr. Anderson _, shrugged and went to go sit at their desks.

A group of boys walked in, laughing and making alot of noise. Roy sighed, knowing that the boys were a roudy group and would probably cause him trouble.

Then a group of chattering girls walked in, linking arms and laughing he heard some random phrases like

"Elle and Daniel" and "no way!!" and "Awwww so cute"

He shook his head smiling to himself. 3rd grade love stories were always so amusing.

Then it happened. He was looking at the group of girls walking by, situating themselves in their seats. When someone caught his eye.

It was one of the girls, She was petite and pretty, she had curly reddish brown hair and green sparkly eyes. It took him a second to register why she looked so defined.

Then it hit him, She was the spitting image of Pam.

He heard rapid thoughts racing through his mind. Questions. Lots and Lots of questions.

Why did this girl look so much like Pam?

Did she get married again?

Did she have kids?

Why would Pam, ever love anyone except me?

The one word popped in his head

Halpert.

He then realized that the students had found their seats and were now staring at him expectantly. Roy plastered on a fake smile and inrtoduced himself.

"Hi everyone" said roy using his best kid charmer voice "I'm Mr. Anderson"

"Hello Mr. Anderson" they all chanted in unicine

Roy noticed Pam's look alike was giving him a huge smile. that left him cold.

The reason it left him cold was because it was the same smile he had seen on Jim once or twice.

Even though he wasn't even sure the cute little girl sitting right in front of him was either Pam or Jim's daughter. In that moment he wanted to kill Jim. If he wasn't teaching right now he would have gotten up got into his car and tracked down Jim and killed him.

Killed him for having the same smile as the little girl in front of him did

Killed him for reminding him of Pam.

He couldn't help himself he had to know, He had to know if the little girl was Pam or Jim's daughter.

He walked up to the girl, who was still smiling at him brightly.

"Hey sweetheart" he said sounding as nice as possible

"Hi" she said smiling even more, it almost killed Roy.

"Hey would your last name happen to be Beesly?" asked Roy

She looked confused

"No" she answered slowly

Roy sighed in half relief, but not daring to hope that she wasn't Jim's daughter

"Its actually" she said

Roy was a million miles away he couldn't focus "Don't say halpert Don't say halpert" he thought

"say Turner or Bowman or Smith or Brown or even Muhammed, just don't say HALPERT"

"Halpert" said the little girl "My name is Elle Halpert"

--------------------------------------------------------

PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I will love u 4ever if you do


	2. Realization

_Hey everyone I want to thank you guys so much for all my reviews, they made me feel happy. Its like a high that doesn't totally screw with your brain. Its so AWESOME!!!. Anyways THANK YOU a million billion bajillion trillion times to Avila Grace. For her extremely helpful constructive critsism and all around awesomeness. Also thank you to my drama teacher for letting me write this in class when I was supposed to actually be grading his papers (Thanks Mr. G) and thanks to shaneener who made it possible to give me my review even though she was grounded from the computer. Yay you. Anyways here is my second installment of Because of Pam. Hope you all like it. sorry for grammar was in a real rush to finish._

_----------------------------_

_Halpert _

_Halpert _

_Halpert_

That word was ringing through his head. Halpert.

So it was his daughter.

It was her daughter too.

It was both of their daughter.

"Why?" she asked, looking at him with her crystal green eyes.

"Oh I thought I knew someone who looked like you" he said, Brushing off the question, standing up and walking to the front board.

"Because," she said stopping him "My mom's name _was_ Beesly"

"Oh" said Roy trying to buzz her off. Roy knew better. When a 3rd grader had something to say they would not stop until they had said it. He told the class to take out their notebooks and start copying the words on the board.

"So" she continued "You probably knew my mommy?" she asked stating and asking a question.

Roy didn't say anything. He didn't want to say anything. Of course he knew "her mommy".

"Did you know my mommy?" she asked

He couldn't ignore her any longer.

"Yes" he replied simply "I did know her"

"Oh" said Elle brightly "did you like her?"

God she was a blunt child.

He didn't answer. He was trying to find the right words.

"Did you" she asked again

He didn't answer again.

She turned to the girl sitting next to her "Gracie" she whispered opening her notebook

"yea" whispered Grace back.

"I think our substitute is crazy" she said, taking out a pencil.

Gracie giggled "I think you're crazy Ellie."

"You know it" she said smiling one of Jim's smiles.

Roy almost broke the marker. He wasn't crazy. WASN'T CRAZY!!!

He had been writing words and definitions down on the board for the kids to copy when he came across a word.

_REALIZATION_

It ment: noun 1. coming to understand something clearly and distinctly. 

When he first wrote that word. His head started swimming. It was as though someone had hit him in the head.

Where you couldn't feel the pain at first, But then it starts to sink in.

He gripped the marker and held it against the board to steady himself, making the ink in the pen ooze out from pressure.

He was confused, how could an 11 letter word make him feel like this. Make him feel so hopeless. So empty.

But then again how could a 9 year old make him feel the same way. The word realization. That was it. He came to the realization of Pam, of her daughter, of him.

The realization that another man had entered Pam's life. And not just any man. Halpert. James Halpert. He had thought that Jim was gay.

So much for that theory. Considering the fact that his child. No. Their child was sitting right in back of him, just 3 feet away, proved him very, very wrong.

He was so angry, and confused and... and ... God he didn't even know anymore. He was just so hopeless. He had also come to the realization of something else.

He had never gotten over Pam. He had convinced himself that he had gotten over her, but now seeing that girl reminding him of Pam he came to the realization,

That he hadn't, He had never gotten over Pam. And he was sad to think that he probably never would. That he would die an old, crazy, unloved man with no money and a broken heart, no, a dead heart.

A voice pulled him out of his thoughts

"Mr. Anderson?" it asked.

Roy knew from the voice that it was Elle.

"Yes" he said with his teeth clenched. staring at her expectantly.

"You forgot to take attendance" she said holding up the folder that was labled "Miss Fraiser 208, attendance"

He grabbed it out of her hands a little to forcefully, she stepped back a little, aware of his anger.

"Are you-" she began to ask, but Roy cut her off

"Am I what?" he asked raising his voice slightly

He knew what she wanted to say and he was almost positive she was going to say it.

"Are you" she opened her mouth to say something, but looked like she had decided against it "are you going to take attendance?" she said half heartedly.

"Yes, now go back to your seat"

"Yes, Mr. Anderson" she said her voice wavering a bit

She walked back to her seat and slumped down in her chair. Elle was confused, the substitute was being so rude to her, why? He was nice to her but when he found out her last name he became all mean.

"Albey" said Roy, he was now calling out the roll sheet

"Here"

"Bowman"

Roy was lost in his thoughts. He was just calling out the names on the sheet. Only thinking about one thing. Pam, He would call out a name and instantley almost instinctivley, his eyes would go straight to one name on the sheet

Halpert, M, Elle

He was preparing himself for when he would have to call out the name, Actually call out the name. Her name.

"Bixby", "here"

Pam's name.

"Contereas", "Here"

Pam's new name.

"Duarte", "here"

Pam and Jim's name.

"Edwards", "here"

Their name

"Freemont", "here"

Becuase they got married. Jim and Pam got married. Not Roy and Pam. Jim and Pam.

"Gonzalez", "Here"

He wanted so bad for Pam and him to get married and now they never would.

"Hal-"

He stopped in mid sentance. It was as though something was choking him, like a gagging in his throat. For a second or two he couldn't breath. Couldn't breath. Air came back to him suddenly and he felt a spinning sensation. Like he was in a downwards spiral that wasn't stopping.

_Just say it, say it. It's one word one simple miniscule word. Its a last name for crying out loud. A SIMPLE FRIKIN 7 LETTER WORD!!!!_

"Halpert", He finally managed to choke out

Elle didn't say anything. She just stared at him. Stared at him with these peircing green eyes. Her mothers eyes. She stared at him as though she were trying to listen to something he was saying. As though the thing he was trying to tell her was confusing, but she wanted to hear it. Really, really wanted to hear it. And for some strange reason Roy wanted to tell her. She had this qualitly about her that made him want to open up. Open up and tell her about everything. Everything he had wanted to tell someone. anyone.

Anyone that would listen. But no one would listen. Not even his brother. Not even his own mother. They pretended to listen. They pretened to care, to actually care. But they didn't care. No one cared.

No one seemed to care. No one but this little 9 year old girl. And not just any nine year old girl, the daughter of his former fiance'. The daughter of his former fiance, the daughter of the woman he used to love

No, still loved.

Elle's voice pulled him out of his thoughts for the 2nd timet that day. she said two simple words.

two simple words that probably had no meaning to her except that she was indicating she was present. But the way she said it. the way her eyes had boerd into his, with understanding and exceptance. The way her face held no lacking in complete and utter seriousness. The way her posture held a form of importance and sincere respect. Made him feel more at peace with him self than he had felt in a very, very long time. Those 2 words were,

"I'm here"

Roy was positive she really, really meant it.

----------------------------------

_I hope this isn't much of a cliff hanger for you guys. I absolutley detest cliffhangers. Next chapter coming up soon. Elle plays a big part, and Roy's getting into a car crash and killing someone will definently be part of his realization of many things. Someone cries int the next chapter also but I wont tell you who. PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!! _

_ p.s if anyone can guess Elle's middle name I will give them so much kudos they will never be able to want thanks again._


	3. Kickball

_I am SOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in like a month. Things came up,_

_Like I had this huge lazyness exam and Lollygagging too. Its just insane. Not to mention Procrastination and Ive really been trying to work on my whole Time Wasteing thing (I need to do more of that) _

_Thanks again to Avila Grace becuase she is just so gosh darn awesome. _

_And realization actually is a third grade word. My friend's little sis is in third grade and I was helping her with her spelling. And that word came up. Thats were I got the idea. So here is my chapter. Elly10 You guessed her middle name !!!!! It was Marie. You are now awesome!!_

_So here is my chapter you guys. So far it is my WORST!!!! I absolutley hate this chapter. I am ashamed of this. Its much to soap opera-ish._

_----------------------------------------------------_

"Bill Nye the science guy" rang out the televison hanging on the wall farthest from his desk, errily and techonoish. Making Roy want to cover his ears and bang his head against the wall.

Or just brutely massacre the teleivsion with that fire extinguisher.

"God damn it bill" said Roy, slightly above a whisper but no one was able to hear him becuase he was sitting at the teachers desk and the god damn TV was up to its highest level of volume.

Because the teacher hadn't really laid out a lesson plan (except to make the kids copy down words in their notebooks) Roy had been forced to watch EVERY SINGLE BILL NYE VIDEO EVER!!!!

_Didn't that man die like 10 years ago._

Roy felt like he had a really bad hangover. Except this one was worse. Because when your in hangover you feel like you have the flu, well right now he felt like he had the flu and he had a middle aged man screaming things like "Reproduction", "Cells" and "Ecosystem" at him while teaching a bunch of kids how to do really crappy science projects and make sure every single word he said was a funny one liner (Which wasn't even close to funny).

He wanted to kill Bill Nye. Bill Nye needed to die.

Roy was really ready to loose it. He was ready to run up to the TV and smash it. Smash it to the ground. Sadly Roy found comfort in the fact that if he ever met Jim again he knew he could probably smash him down just like he could the TV. He wanted to smash Jim down right now. Just looking at his daughter. His beautiful curly haired daughter. Was making him want to kill Jim for so many reasons.

For kissing Pam and making her realize that she loved Jim instead of him. For being so nice and considerate when Roy knew he was being the opposite. For having his stupid friend Dwight who saved his butt and Roy wasn't able to kill him. For marrying Pam and being the one to see her walk down the isle in a beautiful white dress instead of him. But finally having this beautiful, perky, curly haired green eyed daughter who, by some sort of sick fate, was sitting no more than 13 ft away from him laughing along with her classmates because Bill Nye had dropped a watermelon from a 10 story building.

Roy wanted to hurt something really really bad. He was grabbing his hair in his hands, practically ripping his scalp from his head.

"Science Rules" said the TV version of Bill Nye

_No Science Doesn't rule. You idiot SCIENCE DOES NOT RULE!_

Roys murderous thoughts about Bill Nye were suddenley interupted by the sharp pang of the afternoon bell. Roy practically jumped out of his seat to turn off the TV.

He waited for the kids to file out of the classroom. But they didn't budge. they were all staring at him with this longing expression on there faces.

"Well" said Roy pointing to the door "what are you all waiting for, come on its recess"

They all stared a eachother for a second as though they all wanted to tell him something but didn't really want to be the one to say it. Finally, Elle walked up to Roy,

"Mr. Anderson" said Elle in a sweet innocent voice that would make most normal people say awww, but since Roy wasn't feeling very normal right now he didn't go aww he just got mad "We'd much rather stay inside during recess and finish watching the bill Nye videos"

Roy Lost it.

"Really?" he asked bending down to her level

She smiled hopefully and nodded

"Is that what you really want?"

She looked sort of confused because she could sense an edge in his voice, But she nodded slowly.

"Well I guess-" he said getting up rather slowly, looking at the students who had the same expression as Elle's, he put his hands on the table in front of him. He looked back at Elle. "You don't get to"

"Why" she asked rather suddenly

"Why?" he repeated her question "Why?" he said again, raising his voice " because Sweet heart you don't always get what you want!!!"

"I didn't say-"

"don't you dare talk back to me!!" he said his voice now yelling and pointing a finger at her

She stepped back slightly but stood her ground and stared at him with a furiocious expression

"I wasn't!" she yelled back

"Oh yes you were" he said, advancing on her. She took a step back again.

'Whats your problem" she asked her voice iced with hatred. "All we wnated to do was watch a movie!!"

"I don't have a problem sweety" he gripped the desk in front of him "You want a problem" he lifted the desk inches off the ground "I'll give you a problem" he said as he threw the desk to the ground.

He looked at Elle's face. Every inch of it resembled terror. Roy had a sudden flashback to when he was in the car. When he had gotten into that drunk driving accident Years ago. The drunk driving accident he had forgotten about. The same terror that was on Elle's face was the same kind of terror that Roy had seen etched on the husband and wife he had hit on that night. They were all terrified because they knew he was dangerous. Because they knew that they were going to be in trouble. Even if it ment a pshyco substitute calling your parents. To being killed because the same pshyco substitute was drunk driving and was going to hit your car really bad. That your family was in danger and you couldn't do a damn thing about it. That was the kind of fear.

Roy couldn't take it.

"Please" he said softley, indicating to everyone in the room "Please just go to recess"

They all filed out of the classroom on in a big group, Whispering sparingly about what had just been whitnessed.

When they had all left Roy was sitting on the ground sobbing. He hadn't cried since he was 13. When the first girl he had a crush on dumped him and made him look like an idiot.

How could he have been such an idiot. He threw a desk at a student. He was going to be fired. Crap he could go to jail. He would never be able to regain a teaching position ever again. He was so mad. Not at Elle. God no. How could anyone stay mad at her after she had given them that look. He was mad at himself.

For so many things. For throwing a desk at a student. For not loving Pam to her hearts content. For killing someone in a drunk driving accident. For pretending it didn't happen. When the truth was it did, IT DID HAPPEN!!!!!!!.

That was it, he had to stop pretending with himself. He had to stop making everything seem someone elses fault. When it wasn't. When it was his fault. Everything he did in his life was his own fault.

Roy suddenly felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest.

His thoughts were interupted by a small, scared voice.

It was Elle. She had come back into the class room.

She looked absolutley terrified. She was keeping her distance, standing at least 5 feet away. She looked like she was trying not to cry, but as soon as she started talking fresh tears started pouring cown her face.

"Mr. Anderson?" she asked in a warbly voice

"Yes?" he answered in the same voice

"I" she faltered "I just wanted you to know that"

She paused

"Just wanted me to know what?" said Roy in a soft comforting voice

"Um we like kickball alot better than Bill Nye"

"You do?" asked Roy in a voice that was far beyond grateful

"Oh yea" she said smiling through her tears "Its alot more fun"

"Well" said Roy "thank you, thank you very much"

She smiled one of the Jim Halpert smiles again. And surprisingly Roy didn't feel as much of a gut wrenching feeling in his stomach.

"Would you like me to clean up my desk?" asked Elle timidly

Roy realized with a pang of guilt that the desk he had thrown was Elle's.

"That would be just great" said Roy warmly

Roy started to walk back to his desk when Elle spoke to him

"Mr. Anderson, everyone gets mad sometimes its really okay, just next time don't throw a desk"

Damn, that kid was Pam reincarnated. How did she do that.

"Thank you" He said. and this time he seriously ment it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"GO Billy GO!!" screamed the kids in the class.

They were all having a fantastic time playing kickball. The teams were tied and it was the bottom of the ninth inning. The two teams were the Hannah Montannas and the Transformers (obviously there were more girls on the Hannah Montanna team). Billy Bixby had just kicked the ball and was now running to get to first base. The class was either cheering for him or hoping he would trip over something. Billy made it to first base much to the dismay of the Hannah Montanna's. He was down to second base.

"Throw the ball Gracie, throw the ball" screamed the girl team in anticipation.

Billy made it to third base. The Transformers were going wild.

"Give me the ball Gracie" screamed Elle. Gracie passed her the ball. Elle took a miraculous throw for Billy right as he was running to fourth base. The ball ounced right off his left ankle.

The Hannah Montannas went wild and stared breaking out into "Nobodys Perfect". While the boys groaned in dissapointment. The bell that ment school was over rang. The kids groaned because they wanted to keep playing.

"You guys can keep playing until your parents come its okay"

The class gave a satifying cheer.

"Elle" said Roy as she was walking in to take her place on the bench behind the metal fence.

"Yea" she said

'That was a pretty awesome throw there" said Roy approvingly holding a hand up for a high five

"Thanks" she said returning his highfive

"More wrist next time and you would have hit him in the butt"

Elle giggled.

Then all of a sudden Roy heard a voice he had been dreading to hear

"Roy?"

It was a voice that had been haunting him since 10 years ago. He turned around to see a beautiful chestnut haired woman with her curly hair up in a pony tail and sparkly green eyes. She was looking at him as though she had seen a ghost. As though Roy was not real.

Oh. My. God. It was Pam.

--------------------------------------------------

Sorry if you hate cliff hangers, But they are so much fun to write. Next chapter won't take as long as to upload because I know exactly where I'm going with it. Im still not sure about this chapter and I already wrote it (Go figure)


	4. Chapter 4

H_ey guys I told you I wouldn't take FOREVER to update. Here is my fourth installment of Because of Pam. I really hope you guys like it. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Roy sat in a diner somewhere outside Scranton. He wanted to get as far away from Scranton as he possibly could. After the events that had happened earlier that day he hated Scranton. He hated everything about Scranton. After what happened that day he had packed up all his papers for school, got in the car and drove.

He didn't even know how long he had been driving, but he knew he was out of Scranton. He finally stopped right outside a gas station/ diner. When his tank was about as close as you could get to empty with out having the car comletely shut down. He sat in his car for probably 2 hours just sitting there. Not doing anything.

Just siting there.

He was inside the diner now his hands rubbing across his face as though he were trying to rub the past 20 years out of his life. But it wasn't working. He still had this beautiful image of HER in his brain. like he couldn't wash it out. He was such an idiot. Even though it was stupid and pointless he had this small fantasy that one day he would find Pam and she would come back to him. Now seeing Pam again made the fantasy all the more painful to think about. It was though he was a little kid hoping ,no, praying for his dog to come back to him, because it ran away. And then getting a phone call saying that his dog had gotten ran over by the ice cream man who just happened to be your next door neighboor.

He just felt so stupid for ever thinking that Pam would come back to him.

_"Roy?!"_

_Roy turned around suddenly_

_"Oh my god Roy!!!" said his beautiful ex fiance_

_Pam ran up to Roy and hugged him. Even though he was teriibly akward Pam was just the opposite, She was bubbly and happy._

_"Wow" she said kind of breathless "it's been forever hasn't it"_

_Roy wanted to say so badly "I know real schocker there since you kind of BROKE MY HEART and called of a 10 year engagment!!!" But he didn't, instead he simply said,_

_" I know it has, hasn't it"_

_" So" she said happily " What have you been up to?"_

_"Well" said Roy slowly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously "I, uh substitute for kids kindergarten through twelfth"_

_"Wow that is so great" she gushed_

_"So" said Roy, the opposite of Pam, very akwardly "What have you been up to?"_

_Pam's face fell slightly and she looked really akward._

_"Well" she said smiling a little bit "Do you remeber Jim Halpert?"_

_Was that even a question_

_" Yea of course I remember Halpert"_

_"Well" she said still slightly akward "Um me and him got married and uh"_

_Elle had run up to greet her mom _

_"Hey mommy" said Elle_

_"We had Elle" said Pam finishing her sentance and patting her daughters head affectionatley_

_Roy didn't know what to say. He could say "Oh well I kind of substituted for her class today" but then Pam would probably say "oh was Mr. anderson a good substitute?" and then Elle would probably say "No he actually threw a desk at me". Yea that would go over great with Pam._

_Not only would she think Roy a crazy phsyco but she would also probably call the cops and press charges for haming her precious daughter. _

_"So how are things going with you and Halpert" said Roy with as much surpressed akwardness he could muster_

_'Uh" said pam with a slight confusion on her face "Good?"_

_Crap, Crap, Crap. He shouldn't have said that _

_"He was my substitute mommy" chirped Elle_

_"Really?" asked Pam, thankful that her daughter had changed the subject and giving her self a mental note to like, give Elle a raise in her allowance or something._

_"Yea" said Roy who wasn't as thankful as Pam, but dreading what Elle would say_

_"Is Mr. Anderson a good teacher?"_

_Roy was almost sick with anticipation. Elle looked from Roy to her mom, and then looked back._

_"We watched Bill Nye and then played kickball" she paused then added "It was fun" _

_Roy sighed a sigh of relief and smiled_

_"Oh my god Elle" shouted Pam all of a sudden "You've got a doctors appointment in like 15 minutes"_

_She quickly grabbed Elle's hand ans started walking away_

_"It was great talking to you Roy" called out Pam _

_That was the last time Roy would probably ever see Pam. He was glad. _

He now sat in the diner his head in his hands replaying the scene over and over again until he couldn't bear it any longer. A voice awoke him from his thoughts.

"Are you okay sir" asked a beautiful woman in about her late twenties or early thirties

Roy was struck dumb. She was so beautiful.

"Uh..uh" he studdered unable to comprehend words. The lady looked at him with a mixture amusment and confusion.

Roy finally regained the ability to speak

He cleared his throught "Oh yea I'm fine"

"Oh" she said smiling "well can I get you anything?" she asked

"Uh"

_Come on Roy you know how to speak.._

"I'll just have a coffee" he said finally

"Okay" she said brightly

She came back with a steaming mug of warm coffee and set it on the table "Here you go"

She was about to walk away when Roy did the strangest thing he had ever done

"Um hey wait..." He glanced at her name tag. It said Grace. "Grace"

She looked suprised as she turned around. "Yea?" she asked cautiously

"Um I know this is gonna sound weird but... uh... do you want to have coffee with me?"

She looked even more suprised but Roy could see a small smile on her lips

"Right now?" she asked. all of a sudden Roy felt really stupid

"I guess" he stated weakly

Roy knew then and there that she was going to walk away. But she suprised him by untying her apron and replying "Okay, why not"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour and three large french fries later Roy was in heaven. He was almost sure Grace was an angel from heaven. She was so amazing. She had been in college until about three years ago when she came to care for her grandmother (she dropped college to help her GRANDMOTHER!!). She was a writer and a part time nanny. And most of all she loved football. She was perfect.

"Your boss actually did that?" she said laughing and slightly choking on a french fry

"I am completely serious" said Roy chuckling not because what he had said but because her laugh was so intoxicating.

"He wore a womens jacket?!?!" she asked again still choking a little bit. She took a sip of soda.

"And pants" said Roy with a happily, dazed expression on his face his eyes with with truth.

"Your kidding" she said still not beliveing him.

"I swear I'm not" He said reaching for his cell phone " Here I have a picture on my phone."

Even after all these years Roy had kept that picture. It made him laugh when ever he saw it.

Roy showed the picture to Grace and she choked on her soda she was laughing so hard. Roy irresistibly laughed along side her.

"Hey" said Grace glancing at Roy's phone "maybe I could give you my number and we could hang out some more"

Roy felt as if he were a balloon floating into space

"Oh yea totally" said Roy

Roy watched as Grace typed in her number on his phone, and for the first time in a long time Roy felt like things were going to be all right.

--------------------------------------------

Okay so it is done. I really hoped you liked how it ended. I was happy how it turned out. I think my bird is too because it just flew on my head (Sorry really tired and slightly random). I just got done doing a play so that is why it took so long to update. I just got addicted to this series called MAXIMUM RIDE and for those of you who haven't read it it is the best book series ever. SO reveiew PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Did you know that everytime you review a Bratz doll is killed. DIE BRATZ DOLLS, DIE!!!


End file.
